Sex with friends
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review :) Friends that have sex with each other. I do not own victorious. Has bad words too. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

"Finally! I got this math question right!". Said Trina.

"Who knew math would be so easy on Khan Academy! I got 4 questions right out of 5 questions". Said Beck.

"Nice". Said Trina.

"You know Trina", said Beck "I've given you a lot of shit over the years but i think you're really neat". Said Beck.

Trina smiled. "Thank you". She Said to Beck. "I have a question though".

"Whats that?". Beck asked.

"Are you Jade going to get back together?". She asked him.

"No". Said Beck. "I can only do so much for someone that wont help themselves. You know?".

"Yeah, yeah". Said Trina.

"But im glad shes happy with Tori". Beck smiled. "And plus, i have a crush on someone. Someone i wanna have sex with".

"Yeah? Who's that?". Trina asked.

"You". Beck whispered.

Trina put her hands on his lap. "I have a name i want you to call me". She said. "Call me...Mistress Trina".

"And you can call me big cock Beck". Said Beck.

"Lets fuck in the living room". Said Trina.

"Im also baby sitting a grounded 17 year old young lady. Shell see us". Said Beck.

"I dont care about that". Said Trina. "Ive seen you staring at my boobs. And wanting to grab my butt".

"What can i say, mistress Trina? You got a nice rack and a nice butt". Said Beck.

"Beckett Jonathan oliver the third. I want you to fuck me". Said Trina.

"Trina Elizabeth Vega. I will fuck you so good". Said Beck.

Their lips were inches away from each othet then they kissed. Beck grabbed her boobs and Trina was touching his man hood. "Trina". Said Beck. "I dont have condoms on me". He said.

"I dont care. Let me Fuck you. I'll have you saying my name,". Said trina as she whispered.

They both made out with each other and they started taking each other's clothes off.

Beck slide his pants down to his ankles and Trina got on top of him. She put her hands on his chest and rode him back and fourth. Her soft moans and Beck's heavy breathing were at a good pace.

"Beck". She said said as she moaned.

"Trina". Beck moaned out.

She went at a medium pace humping him then went as fast as she could go. "Uhh! Beck! Fuck, beck! Fuck!" Trina screamed as she moaned.

"Trina! Trina! Uhh, Trina!". Beck groaned.

Her flipped her over and he went deeper and deeper inside her!

"Mm Trina!" Beck moaned.

Trina tried but she couldn't hold back her screams. "Beck! BECK!".

"Mistress Trina! You feel so fucking good!". Beck moaned then he kissed her as hard as he could.

"Give me that big cock! Beck! Beeeecck!". Trina screamed.

The young lady in her room was listening to music but didnt know what al the screaming was about. "Who's screaming?". She asked herself.

She walked out of room to see her babysitter and some woman having sex.

Beck let out a loud moan after he came inside her.

"What the hell?!". The young lady yelled.

Beck's head popped up feeling embarrassed.

"Are you guys having sex in my house?!". She yelled.

"N-no! We werent we just uh, w-we-" Beck stumbled on his words.

"EW! You guys are so gross!". She yelled. "Im gonna tell my parents!".

"No!". Beck yelled. "Please dont tell your parents!" .


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Contains smut pairing and bad language.

"Please Tori!". Trina begged.

"Trina, no!". Said Tori.

"Why not?". Trina asked.

"Trina, we're sisters. That's it. Sisters cannot be in a relationship with each other!". Tori yelled.

Trina sighed. "But Toriiiii". Trina pouted.

"No". Said Tori.

"But Tori", said Trina "I've been in love with you for the LONGEST time". She said. "I hated when you went out with Ryder. Please, please., please Tori. Please go out with me".

Tori knew Trina had a point. They'd tell each other everything. Their cuddling time. Their flirtatious text messages. And Tori knew Trina was right.

"I" said Tori "i".

"What is it babe? ". Said Trina.

"I want us to express our love for each other". Said Tori.

"You mean...sex?". Trina asked.

Tori nodded. "Yes".

Trina smiled. "Im gonna make your body feel so good" .

Tori smiled. "I want you to please my body. And in between my thighs".

Tori wrapped her legs around Trina and both ladies started making out with each other. They moaned softly and Trina asked "My room or yours?".

"Yours". Said Tori as she gave Trina a sexy seductive look.

Little by little Trina started taking off Tori's clothes. She kissed her thighs, then her stomach, then on the lips and on her shoulders. Tori moaned gently wanting more of Trina's lips.

"Mm". Tori moaned. "Kiss me hard, Trina. My body is yours to seduce"

Trina kissed Tori. "Tori", said Trina. "I'll have your saying my name all night".

Trina pulled out a strap on from her bag and got naked. She put it on and slowly entered inside Tori. Tori let out a s small gasp.

"Fuck me. Fuck me all night". Tori said Trina.

"Oh, I will". Said Trina.

Trina moved deep inside Tori thrust after thrust. Tori let out squeal and scream after squeal and scream. Trina was breathing heavy with every thrust and grabbing Tori's boobs and holding onto her body. Tori wrapped her arms and legs around her sister and sexually hugged her body close to hers.

"Trina! TRINA!". Tori screamed. She flipped Trina over and began to ride her sister for 3 hours. Trina dug her fingers on Tori's booty

"Uh Trina! Uuhh! Uhh! Fuck! Fuuck! Trina!"". Tori screamed as she moaned. "Im gonna cum!".

One final thrust and Tori let out the loudest scream.

"Oh Trina". Said Tori. "Let's be girlfriends".

Trina and Tori smiled at each other. "I accept". Said Trina.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful spring day. The wind was blowing slightly as Cat was wearing a jeans and a hoodie and converse shoes. Beck was wearing a shirt and jeans and puma shoes. The sun was shinning and it was not that cold for a spring day in late April.

Both Cat and Beck were at a local park talking about getting married.

"You Know", said cat "We should have chocolate cake at our wedding reception".

Beck smiled. "That'd be nice. Ooh can we dance to Fetty wap too?". He asked.

Cat giggled. "Sure!".

"Yay!" Said Beck.

"Say", said beck "Its been a while since we had sex".

"It has hasnt it?". Said Cat.

"Yeah". Said Beck.

"How long do you think?". Beck asked her.

"A week". Said Cat. "But there is no one here so im thinking we could...you knkw, have sex".

Beck looked at her shocked. "Here?".

Cat nodded. "Yeah. And besides", "Im so horny. So, so horny". She winked at her.

They both looked at each other with temptation and pleasure and seduction. Cat jumped on him and they started making out. Cat was moaning while kissing Beck and and Beck was moaning too. They started taking each other's clothes off

"I dont have protection". Said Beck.

"I know. Fuck me any way" said Cat.

Beck moved in and out of her. "Oh cat".

"Beck". Cat moaned.

"F-fuck. You're so tight!". Said beck.

"Stop talking and FUCK ME!". Cat yelled.

Beck shrugged and began to ram his dick inside of Cat. "Oh cat! Fuuck!".

"Beck! Beck!". Cat moaned.

She flipped him over and began riding him for hours. Beck's eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! BECK! BECK! BECK!". Cat screamed out. Her screams were heard outside of all the houses.

"FUCK! Beck! Ojhhh beck!". Cat screamed.

"Oh cat! Im gonna fucking cum!". Beck yelled.

Before she could pull out beck came inside her and he groaned. "I think i got you pregnant". Said beck.

"Thats okay. I always wanted you to get me pregnant". Said cat.


End file.
